guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Out of Kourna
Your reluctance in accepting this quest is because of the very small reward :P. This quest is really a waste of time, unless you are going for full game completion of all quests and so on...and the 1Exp thing is NOT a bug. You really only get 1 Exp. Swordfish56 01:20, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :How do you know it's not a bug? Maybe it's SUPPOSED to give something more, and because of miscoding it only gives 1? DKS01 01:30, 7 April 2007 (CDT) This quest is bugged. They get stuck on tower 1/2 way there. Plus the 1 XP has to be an error. Aside from the fact its not documented as being added. :It is shown in the update list (GuildWiki notes of the 5th Aprils update) ::Maybe it's there to help people who are trying to get an exact amount of xp, e.g 1,000,000. getting 2xp is not too hard (kill a level 15 with a full party of 8), but getting 1xp was not possible till now. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:24, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::1 Mil? Why not, if doing exact XP, go for 1337000? Either way, I think ANet has a guy messing with their updates, as they no longer make any sense. Or, maybe ANet is just trying to force people to WoW before GW2 comes out. Queen Schmuck 15:47, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::: worst quest ever >.< 1XP FTL--[[Domon Kasho]] 17:11, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Ok, I just got the quest for the heck of it. First thing I noticed, Deathbringer kills Tagor before having a friendly chat with you. You might say, "Well duh!" But thing is this, if farming Deathbringer, you get this quest first, then DB is all on this guy while you kill him. Explained - Deathbringer attacks Tagor (your meat shield), while you kill Deathbringer (and Tagor's buddies help!). :I am not sure where these "crafters" go after quest is completed, but for now I am keeping it active just because it made DB farm a LOT easier. Like I said above, ANet's updates are not making sense anymore... Queen Schmuck 17:17, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::That's funny, in my instance, Deathbringer was standing happily next to Tagor when I found him. And nope, managed to complete this quest without any glitch. Was a waste of time though >.< --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:24, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::I ignored Deathbringer and went straight to Tagor, which made DB start attacking my group. As soon as (the very second) I accepted the quest, Deathbringer ignored my group and went after Tagor, killing him very quickly. Since DB was preoccupied with killing low level NPCs, my group of 4 then slaughtered him with little trouble (just stand behind him when attacking to keep from AoE scythe damage). Drop quest, repeat. I haven't tried this with the quest already active when I get to Deathbringer, that might change how it works some. Queen Schmuck 09:09, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Ok has anyone come up with any reasonable excuse for this quest even existing other then it has to be a bugged reward?--[[Domon Kasho]] 01:20, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Out of Africa Should this be added as a trivia note, as it seems likely to be the inspiration for the name of the quest? RossMM 11:32, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I don't see why not. It seems reasonable and logical. Swordfish56 19:49, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Or it could be, y'know, a reference to getting the masons out of Kourna... Edit: I honestly can't see how it can. The book's plot has absolutely no relevance to the objectives of this mission. If anything, being based off the saying "can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen" has more relevance than that. ::None of the others have anything to do with their films. Good Demon Hunting, They Only Come Out at Night, Dismember the Titans for example — Skuld 05:44, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::And the ALL need to be removed. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:22, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Req Everytime I think I will find the req for this, poof, something else required. I know that doing the Venta Cemetery (mission) is not enough, and Dasha Vestibule (mission) is more than enough, but there are a lot of quests in the middle of those. Queen Schmuck 20:22, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Put, requirements: not known yet but sometime between Venta Cementry (mission) and Dasha Vestibule (mission). I'll flag as research needed. ::This is incorrect, as I see the quest being offered while doing And a Hero Shall Lead Them, and I checked him earlier during the first Building the Base quest, so it is somewhere between them --Gimmethegepgun 00:25, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Requirements for this quest The requirement for this quest seems to be completing the Command Post quest given by Lonai in the Sunspear Sanctuary. :So, after finishing the 3 quests for The Command Post, then acquiring the reward for the command post quest itself, the Out of Kourna quest becomes available? Queen Schmuck 01:18, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I took an assassin through there today, completely new and had done none of the other Kourna quests except the one that opens the Sanctuary. I checked at the end of each of the Building the Base quests, and it was not available after any of those, but then I took the reward for The Command Post and checked immediately after, and it was available. :::Page updated with The Command Post as being the req. Thanks! Queen Schmuck 01:53, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I've tried getting this quest with two different chars, one who has done all the Nightfall quests other than the Realm of Torment ones and another who has done The Command Post, and in three attempts I couldn't find the quest-giver. Could someone else confirm whether or not this quest is still active, or at least point out where I'm going wrong. Thanks. RossMM 10:28, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Cliffs of Dohjok? Does this NPC actually appear anywhere in the Cliffs of Dohjok after completing this quest? I searched the area by the quarry with no luck. DeathFlame131 17:57, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Oops, nevermind. Found him just off the radar after I made this post. DeathFlame131 18:00, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Does this quest exist? It's not listed on the quests page, and I can't find the quest giver in the area specified. --Macros 21:15, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :For the first, the quest has to be tagged as in that category. For the second, it likely has a quest requirement which we don't know about. I actually took pictures (which I've since deleted) to ensure I copied down the text accurately, so at the time I put it up, it was definitely an available quest. --Kale Ironfist 22:42, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Removed I just checked this yesterday...I went "near Dabineh Deathbringer" and searched all around the area in Sunward Marches, but was unable to locate Stonemason Tagor (or any other suspicious NPCs for that matter). I have the feeling that this quest gets removed once you go past a certain point in the Nightfall campaign...it wouldn't make much storyline sense to have this occur after defeating Abaddon, after all. Or it could have been removed outright. Can anyone else confirm? Entropy 24.6.147.36 18:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) (just logged out) :I just took my Mesmer who is still at the Venta Cemetary Mission over there, and he is not anywhere in Dabineh Deathbringer. I didn't even find a corpse of him. --RM 18:29, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Can't find him either --- -- (s)talkpage 18:34, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :: I can't find him. Looked all over Sunward Marches - nowhere. BTW I've finished Nightfall too so that may be relevant. Father Shabooboo 13:42, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::Linsey Murdock confirmed on the official wiki (on her talk page) that this quest has been removed, but hasn't (as yet) given any other details about when --BramStoker 23:41, 16 October 2008 (UTC)